The Pandamunks
by pandamunks1254
Summary: This story is about 3 mutant rodents and a penguin, born with speical abilities connected to the Earth,must stop a diabolical grizzly bear from destroying humanity. This story is will have new relationship formed.
1. Chapter 1 The 4 Kung fu mutants

**Warning: This story contains bloody violance, strong language and small mating scenes. Please read at your own risk!**

**Enjoy**

This is the story of 4 unusal kung fu heros, Living in a famous man's backyard, who built them a rodent-sides, are known as The Pandamunks.

One with the power of Fire

One with the power of Ice and Water

One with thw power of Nature

And one with power of Inner Chi

These are no ordinary rodent you see just wondering around, there are no chipmunks, they are nor pandas. They are a mix of genes of a panda and a chipmunk. That is what gaven them a name...The Pandamunks.

They are a group of 4 siblings, 3 mutants and adopted nature loving penguin. 3 boys and 1 only girl.

Zelana, The only girl and leader of the Pandamunks,born with the power of Inner Chi and have different abilities of using her powers, like levitation and super intelligent. She also has X-Ray and Theremal Vision, along with the ability to fly and speed. She is a yellow and purple pandamunk mutant born with yellow eyes with no pupils and born with at first black hair, but by the age of 5, her hair change from black to gray and then older in teenager, white, due to her genetics.

Fanboy, The Trouble One of the Pandamunks. Born with sensitivity and very peaceful, along with intelligence. One day, hit his head on a large rock and now is aggressive and fun-loving. Even he lose his intelligence and sensitivity, he still has a soft heart and can be able to solve puzzles, but never admits it (**you just need to closely.**). Born with the power of Ice and Water, Fanboy can form many different ways with that power, like forming snowballs. That may not be much, but he can form katanas out of ice and water with his own 2 paws. Fanboy is the dark and light blue chipmunk born with golden brown fur and has black hair with little sky blue on top, to the back of his head.

Pones, The smallest and hungry one of the Pandamunks, born with the power of flames, he can make his own smores, by using his flaming hair, linked to his emotions. Pones has a little trouble controling his powers but with the help of his siblings and wife, he tries his best to figure it out. Pones is the orange and read pandamunk,who nas 2 orange bangs of black and orange hair, going to the back of his head.

And Mickey, (**Adopted name: Michelangelo**), is a very tall penguin of the pandamunks, who happens to born with the power of nature. It maybe useful, because he can form vine-like wipes from his back and uses it to grab and stop enemies in their tracks or disarm a bomb, quicker. Mickey was adopted by the Pandamunks and their grandparents, ever since they are only way too young... The age of 3. But that is a long story. Mickey is green from not only on his hoodie which is, normal and jade green, but light green on his head, tips of his hair and on his back and arms.

At the city of Los Angeles, home to famous billionaire, Fmredward Fabulous, is the Pandamunks' owner and step father. He lets them live in the backyard of his mansion, with their own. Freddie, is not only used to work in the military, but is now a former cop. In his spare time, he's a good fashion designer, builder and songwriter.

**Los Angeles, Fredward Fabulous Mansion, 1100 PM.**

It was a dark and warm summernight, Fredward is sitting in thw living room with his little friends. Fred had a folder, marked For Pandamunks, Classified In, Only.

" Thank you all for seeing here tonight, Pandamunks. This room is clear so we can speak freely. " said the adult 32 year old man.

" Why all the secretcy? " said the yellow and purple mutant female.

" Because... Your old villain, Grill Greg...Is up to no good, again. " he opens the file, showing a photo of a fat African-Americans and another photo of a grizzly bear, who has a golden tooth. " We all knew that Grill Greg is actually a grizzly bear named, Grill Grizzly. He escaped the secret and security jail and he is here in Los Angeles in his mansion right now, who is holding a party about his new tech called, Bear Tech. "

Fred shows them a photo of what Bear Tech looks like.

" It is like a microchip, but he is using stolen military weapons program and according to Mickey and Zelana's Russian friend, Rico Bango, Greg may have also stolen military technology from Russia. Now Pandamunks, your job is to find information about Bear Tech and download it. " Shows then a picture of the mansion in schematic blueptints. " This a stealth mission, so no shooting, you'll expose your position, if you do. "

" You heard that, Fanboy? No shooting your little toy guns at humans or animals. " said the green tall penguin.

" Fuck you, Michael. " said the blue pandamunk.

" Fanboy, stop it. Anyway, just remember, you sneak in, download the file 'Bear Tech' and get out. I will meet you all at the exfill point at the backyard of the mansion. " Freddie closes the file and hands them all smaller files in their size.

" I will go in and get file. Fanboy and Pones, you will exfil from the inside, at the window on the 3rd floor qnd Mikey, you will lead with me at this tall tree, where no one can see you. We know the mission, we have our gear, let's find out is Bear Tech...But one problem, someone needs to go in and watch over Greg, during his speech and see what he is saying. "

A robotic dog came from next to Fred.

"I will go in and keep an eye on him and record what he saying." said the robotic German Shepherd.

" I give you all good luck, Pandamunks. "

" Okay, Let's find out what Greg is up too. We started head there at midnight and the mission starts at 12:30, just 10 minutes before his speech start." Zelana close her file heads to her room in their mansion to get ready.

As they all departed, Fanboy shouted from the top of his lungs " Pandamunks, son! ". And they wenr to their rooms to get ready for the mission.

**That was pretty good start of my first Original story. So these 4 mutants are on a mission to stop one of their greatest villains, but first, they need to see what he is up. **

**And they have a human friend, that let's them live in his backyard. I own the pandamunks and other characters, I have created in this story.**

**Somewhere is the near future, there will stories on how Freddie and the pandamunks met and how did the Panda Brothers met their love ones. But in this story, this is not just about saving the world by themselves, it is also about new relationships. This about my character, Zelana, and another character, you are all familiar with. **

**But don't worry, you'll see them in Chapter 3, ( but is actually Fanboy's wife, you may seem familiar with.) and Chapter 6. So, try your best guess to figure out who it is.**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Operation: Bear Tech Info

**Chapter 2: Operation Bear Tech Information**

**At Grill Greg's mansion**

**1156 PM**

It was a warm night, the stars are sparkling, and it seems that there is a party is about to go on, at Grill Greg's mansion. And humans are arriving.

Up in the sky, a yellow and purple figure is floating in the sky. It is Zelana, floating in the air, laying on her back, like she is actually laying on the ground. She, then sits up right at 1157 hours. Almost time, to start the mission. Selena pressed a button on her comm link on her left ear.

" 3 minutes earning brothers. Is everyone in positions? "

On top of a tree is Mickey, sitting on top of the tree, with his laptop on his little table he set up, typing.

" I am in position, ready to lead you in the mansion, undetected. Fanboy and Po? "

In the garden, Fanboy and Pones are making sure they have all of what they need. Pones is finished with his check and then Fanboy.

" We are all ready to go for the exfil point. " said Pones.

" Carlos? "

Inside the manison, Carlos is sitting by the stages, where Greg will make his speech.

" I am in position, and I am ready to record, Greg's speech. " the robotic dog responded.

" Good, we will begin our mission in...10...9...8... "

As Zelana countdown, The Panda Brothers, get ready, for the mission.

" ...7...6...5... "

Zelana begins to float down to her landing spot.

"...4...3...2..."

At the same time, as she landed she ended the countdown, with full courage and confedences, " 1! ".

And they are off, Zelana head towards the mansion and Fanboy and Pones head for the exfil point. Zelana hid behind a tree, and take a lot at the front of the mansion...She sees Greg on the front of his porch, seeing upcoming guests.

" I got Grill in my sights. Front of his porch. "

Zelana's eyes glowed, all yellow, scans the area and Greg.

" Looking sharp in that nice, $9,000 dollar, suit, with his favorite, $10,000 golden smartwatch. If only he wasn't so fat, his turtle neck won't be showing. He could had exposed his secret identity. But of course, the humans are foolish to not notice. " Greg starts to walk in his mansion. " He is about to start his speech, Carlos, get ready. Hmm...I think, I have found my way in. " she spots a dark blue, charger car near the 100ft from the enterance.

At the left side of the mansion, Fanboy and Pones are there and pulled out there grapple guns, points at the top of the roof, pull the trigger, the hooks flew over the roof, and lock on the side of the roof.

" Hey, Pan, See if you can beat to the top! " said the blue rodent mutant.

" Sure, but I am gonna win because... "

Pones press the trigger to pull him up, before Fanboy pull his a few seconds behind.

" Hey! What the hell, Po?! "

Zelana is hanging under the car, undetected, upside down. As the car stop, close to the mansion, Zelana, let's and lands on her 2 front paws and pushes to flip forward on her legs.

" Hmm, I guess, I am good. " Zelana said as she heads inside.

**Inside the mansion**

Many humans are near the stage, sitting and ordering refrechments. Zelana is on the roof, crawling and sneaking around. She head toward the closet near, the stairs. She lands on the floor softly, and walks in. She stands near a wall. She press a button of her spy glasses. The spy glasses, turn from yellow to clear. The glasses were removed, making Zelana near-sighted ( She used to had clear sight, but then became near-sighted when she turned 13.). Her eyes glowed again, but forms in yellow laser coming out of her eyes, cutting a infiltration path for Zelana to go in.

As she was cutting the infiltration path, Zelana hummed on her favorite songs, " California" From 4Count. As the path is open, Zelana stops and her turns back to normal.

" I maybe from China, but America is very intresting. "

At the meeting, Greg stands on the stage and speaks in the microphone.

" Hello, everyone! I am Grill Greg and welcome to my house. First off, I am proud to have all of you, to be the number 1, tech compony in the world! Thank you, all. Now before I go over, what do I have here. i want you all to meet 2 of my fellow partners to the tech compony. My little man with tech designing, Carter Strange. "

Carter Strange, comes on stage. Small human who only wears green, waves to the large crowd in way of his sign of "Welcome, everyone!" and stands by Greg.

" And our new partner, you may all know him in 2009 of the incident of Sabersense... Lenard Saber! " said Africa American 'human'.

A tall man, looks old but not too old, Lenard Saber, the creater of Sabersense, is now the partner of the tech inventor. He stands next to Strange.

" We all know Saber, of course. But Strange, we don't know you why don't you tell them a little bit about yourself. "

At Greg's bedroom, Zelana sneaks in and head toward first, the exfil route. The exfil point is blocked by a wall of blue-green-ish fire. Zelana claps her paws and the wall of fire is out...But it was no ordinary fire. Zelana sniffs the rocks that made the fire, the scent had a strong and powerful odor, causing Zelana, coughing ang hacking. Her eyes turns, blood-shot red.

" Just as I though, Pandorium. Better avoid steping or toughing that stuff. "

Pandorium is an unknown element that can only be found in certain places hidden in the planet. But moles dig them up and leave them in the surface, so it won't be in their home. Pandorium is the only element, that could actually kill the Pandamunks, but only form into a certain weapon. For example, Fanboy is only shortly weak againest bullets, but immortal to the bullet or any weapon, but if you made Pandorium into metal, such as a lethal bullet, if it missed his chest, heart and the gem that linked to his power and half his life force, it will make super weak for a short period of time, also healing a bit slower.

But if it hit him or any of those main parts, It will kill Fanboy, his life and spirit link to his power wil disappear to a new strong spirited being that is like Fanboy. Shooting him in the brain won't work though, his brain and skull is strong organ that can faster then any other organ in his or their body to heal The heart, and/or gem is their only weakspot. Human is very different to these creatures.

Zelana hopped on the table to the computer, turned it on and puts her device in the share/download slot. she hacks in the computer to find the password. It only took her a few seconds to find the right password.

" I am in, Mickey. Track for the file "Bear Tech.", That has all of the information we need. " said Zelana as she is hacking the computer for the right file.

At the meeting, Greg is talking about Bear Tech.

" Now, This new smartphone and smartphone is something I like to call...' The Bear Phone and the Bear Watch!'...Also known as the 'B-Phone and B-Watch'. These things are so popular, that it wipes the Iphone and other smartwatches, right off the market! Now what these tech has a special chip, that me and Saber engineered, has a special ability, called...'Bear Tech Protection'. "

Everyone is cheering about the new tech Greg and Saber made.

" This will help identify, who is calling, with a new feature that wireless allow you see the person calling you, even if it a blocked, or anomuaous, number. and will protect you from being hack and tracked, by stranger. This small little chip will help you leave a better life of not being hacked and no one will not even steal your face and your own name. By the end of the month, You will protected by the greatest and strongest Bear System the world has ever seen! NO ONE WILL STEAL WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU ARE AGAIN! "

Outside on the roof, Fanboy and Pones are setting out the exfil safety pillow.

" So Po, you and Kelly are really hitting it off, getting married in a month. You must be nervous. " said Fanboy

Pones actually looks pretty proud. " No, not really. I mean, you married a famous female superstar and going be a father to more then triplet cubs. I have 2 twin little girls and going marry the woman of my dream...Although, I am actually worried, about Zelana. "

"Why, about sis?"

" Fanboy, she is the only in this family, who doesn't have a permanent mate. And I mean, I am happy for me and Kelly, 100%. But I want Zelana, to be happy too. What if she never finds a mate? "

" Zelana is a strong woman, for sure. We just have to support her. She'll find someone, someday. We just need to have her back, she always have our backs, we make sure we have her back, when she needs us. "

" That is one of the most sweetest things, I ever hear you say, Fanboy. " Zelana saids on the com link

"...oh shit..."

" Please, keep the com links clear, thank you. "

At the bedroom, Zelana finaly found the right file. " Mickey, I found the file. ", but then, Carlos responce.

" Greg is finish with his speech, and... He is going to head up stairs to get a drink! You got only 3 minutes before head to other side of the mansion and upstairs."

" Thank you, Carlos. I am taking a look at the file now... "

The file has 10 long pages of information of Bear Tech, but the first page show a scematic of the planet being destoryed of humanity and world order.

" This is just as I feared, Greg is trying not only destory humanity, but also, world take-over. And it has something to do with those phones and watches her made. " Zelana types in the download code, and press 'enter'. " I am downloading, now. "

But then a firewall blocked the downloading showing Greg's bear face on it and saying, " Nice try, Pandamunks! "

" Oh crud. Of course, he is trying to keep us out, but it takes a lot more then a firewall to stop us. Mickey, hack the firewall, and Carlos, distract Greg. Deploy, puppy dog act: D.

Downstairs, Carlos walks near Greg as he got to the stairs, Carlos used his doggy whining, rolled over and begs for a bellyrub. Greg stop for a few moments and give Carlos, a quick bellyrub. And then he heads upstairs

Mickey, manage to hack the firewall.

" Well done, Michelangelo. "

" Well, I learned from the best smartest sister in the world. " said the green penguin.

Zelana hears footsteps and hacks in for a wireless download. She takes the device and hides. Greg came into his bed room, and grabs himself a drink... Pulls out a box a cigerettes, pulls one out and, use a lighter to burn the end of the cigerette...

But then smells something...or someone. He remembers the scent... The scent of a mutant female presents.

" Zelana! Well I haven't seen you in sometime. " he said as he pulls out a golden revolver pistol from his coat. " The last time I say you, I was sent to jail by you and be rotten and beaten in there for 5 months. Now, you and your family is going die with all of humanity to our knees...Me and my friend Carter. "

No responce came from her. The download is almost complete just 93%.

" My other partner, Saber is going die with the rest of the humans... Sad that you couldn't join me. We could have make the world beg to our knees. "

As Greg contiunes to blab his big mouth, Zelana, pulls out 2 smokebombs in one in each paw. Still, remain silent.

" Humanity treated you, shit! Just me! " said the brown gizzly bear.

" You are wrong, Grill Greg. Only 1 human in my past, treated me like, I was just a destructive tool to harm humanity. But, I...I proved him wrong! "

Zelana jumped up, filped backwords, pulling the trigger to smokebombs and throw them towards him. The smokebombs engaged and forms smoke everywhere near Greg. Greg, pulls the trigger, where Zelana was at. Bullets went flying across the room, but Zelana dodged and jumps out the window. But from her distance to landing pillow, the strong force of her jump, lost balance in flight and missed the pillow by 4 feet apart and landed hard on the ground.

Po and Fanboy heard her land, roughly.

" Now, that gotta hurt! " said Fanboy

Zelana gets up, shakes her body from the impacts and then speak to her com link.

" Our cover is exposed. Mission is complete! I have the file! Everyone, evacuate! "

Fanboy and Pones jumps off the roof and pull the sting to their parachutes. They land safely down. And head towards the exfil. Mickey, packed and heard for the exfill on all 4 limbs like rodents. They rans to ends of the backyard, with Carlos, behind them. As the got to the street a black toyota car drove by, stopped, the doors swong open, the Pandamunks and Carlos jumped in, the doors close and drove away, quickly. The person driving, was Freddie.

The pandamunks sat the passager seat and Carlos sat at the back. " Everyone, here? " said Fredward.

" Yes. We are all here, Freddie. "

" How was it?! "

" Mission was a success! Everything on this file, will tells us all what we need to know of Greg is planning. I will look it all over, in the morning! "

" Once a again, nothng can stop the Pandamunks! " said their human friend/father.

" PANDAMUNKS!" said Fanboy

Carlos howls like a real dog, and the rest of Pandamunks joined Fanboy.

" Pandamunk! "

**Well that was a long chapter! But they did it! They got the file! **

**So...will they stop Greg? We'll just a read and figure. i hoped you like that chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Need a mate

**Chapter 3 Need a mate**

**Day 2: 6 hours after "Bear Tech" mission.**

**0612 AM**

It was a nice morning, the sun is rising, the sky is turns from black to orange, then to blue. At the mansion of the Pandamunks, inside a room mark "Z" On her door, Zelana have been wake since 5:45 in the morning, working on data for "Bear Tech". She is very smart and hard-working female, she is super organzied about her day and making things are in order. For example, everyday, make a list of what she needs to do.

**0545 hours: Work on data for " Bear Tech"**

**0630 hours: Clean mansion**

**0800 hours: Have Breakfast**

**0900 hours: Check for more information on " Bear Tech" **

**1125 hours: Discuss daily information with the rodents in Fred's second mansion**

Pretty much, she likes to make sure, everything and everyone is in order, during her day. Not alike other girls or women, Zelana doesn't care about fashion, but she is sensetive, so she mostly like to wear pants, socks and shoes, kind of like humans. But unlucky for her, Zelana never had a real relationship with anyone, like her brothers do. Zelana is treated, only by other animals, that she is a freak or she is nothing. Even she saves their life, Zelana is treated, unwanted. But she never let that get her down.

At 7:30 am, The rest of the Pandamunks, woke for their day. Fanboy, normally spends his days, training and going to work as a police officer. On his spare time though, he is with his wife, Jeanette, one of the chipettes and caring wife to Fanboy. Fanboy and Jeanette have a unusal relationship, which lead them to marriage. They plan to have cubs, together. Although, Fanboy is acting like a great father, Fanboy is being little protective around his wife, even if she is only 4 days pregnant and trying to be the father, Jeanette needs him to be.

As for Pones, he makes breakfast, every morning for his fience and his 2 daughters. For being a great chef and baker, at his own restaurant, all he cares about at this moment is his family. Pones is getting married to the only love of his life, Kelly, a grey female chipmunk. Kelly is young adult chipmunk, that treat Pones, like he is a tall, when he feels small. But she, sometimes like to tease him about his height. Though, Pones does know this, Kelly loves him just the way he is and nothing will make her go for someone different then him.

And Mickey, he likes to plant his plant in the sides of their backyard, every morning. He maybe a penguin, but he loves to be out with nature. Beside, Zelana, Mickey has the strongest heart out of all of them. He has mulitply jobs, some weeks, he works at his own pet store, some, he works at a vet/hospital. Some weeks at a beach as a life guard, some, he works with Fanboy, at his job, as a private cop and detective. Mickey has the biggest heart in the world, which made him found the love his life, Anna Rosezita. A spanish-english female green, chipmunk. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, but after the mission, their love is so strong, Mickey is hoping to ask her to marry him, pretty soon.

**0911 AM, Zelana's room**

Zelana is again working on the file for "Bear Tech". She hears someone knock at her door, she told them to come in. It was Kelly, who came in, soon-to-be, sister-in-law.

" Hey, Zelana, how it going? " the gray chipmunk asked, as she sat next to her on her couch.

" Doing good, manage hack, almost half the file, last night. Greg's firewall messed up the downloading of the file, byt still manage to get it. But, it is taking sometime to see it, the firewall, cause a virus to the file, so I have... " explained Zelana

" Yeah, yeah, trying to see what is going on, i get it. Uh, Ze, don't you think, you need a break? "

" Huh? "

" I mean, you are organized and busy and hard-working. I was thinking that you need to hang out with someone. And I mean, not me, Jeanette, Anna or your brothers, I mean, a man that give you love and spend time with. "

Zelana sits up and saids in a upsetting tone. " Kelly, I get what you are going at here, but I, had to face facts that, I will find a male that will like me. No one will. " Kelly, places a paw on her shoulder, and speak, nicely.

" That is no true, you are super smart, very kind, super strong, lots of things about you is great, that there has to be someone like you to be great...Do you know how me and Po met? "

Zelana nodded her head side to side.

" Well, we met on Twitter. Maybe if you do the same, that might work. Hand me your phone. "

Zelana hands her the iphone, she made. Kelly tabs on it a couple times, and hands it back to Zelana.

" Now all you need to do is create your own username and password, then it will give a couple questions on what you like, a little about yourself and post a fews of you and your family. And...just wait. " Zelana did what she said, but she feels unsure about this.

" Are you sure this will work, Kelly? " asked the yellow-purple pandamunk.

" It just takes a little time. But, I know it will work. "

**1030 PM Fredward's First and Main mansion **

Freddie is sitting in his study, with an old friend, discussing about "Bear Tech".

" So, you children, would helps up in this situation, Fred. My team would be honored to help out. " said the man

" Well we'll have to see that for ourselves, Ben. We met at that pet shop, all those years ago. My little rodent home in my second mansion would love to be agents as well, but for the Pandamunks, it might be hard to convice themto join the government even they are working outside. But... "

Ben, place a hand on his shoulder. " Fred, we only known Greg for 2 months, you and the Pandamunks met him for 5 years! I understand, if they need our trust. But i think they will agree on join us, if we tell about us. Just give them a chance. " Fredward thinks for a few minutes and then finally agrees.

" Alright, but i think it is best they speak with a director of the FBI first, before havibg us to tell them. "

" That is fine by, me and athe director, who do you want speak first? "

" I already know, who is the most reasonable out of all 4 of them...Zelana Thomason/Chang. "

**Wow, i bet you are all just as surprized as I think you are surprized.**

**Fredward is friends with Ben, Ben Kendall! Thw owner of his rodent, you guessed it, G-Force. **

**And Fanboy is married to Jeanette, one of the famous, superstars, The Chipettes!**

**Huh... Anyway, G-Force will in this story, super soon. Try to wait for at least 2 more chapters of the beginning of the story and as we continue on with the story.**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Oh! Before I forget, Zelana and the Pandamunks, do have last names, but they are now the Fabulous! adopted by Freward, he want them to have their family last names, which is Thomason and/or Chang. So...what is their history?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Offer

Chapter 4: The Offer


End file.
